Sportsmen are required to field dress wild game animals. To obtain the best results when field dressing, it is important to remove the hide as quickly as possible, to allow the carcass to cool, and avoid contaminating the carcass with soil, grass etc. Thus, it is beneficial be able to suspend the carcass during field dressing.
Unfortunately most hoists are large and unwieldy preventing their transport to the field. Some collapsible hoists have been invented, but appear not to have become commercially accepted. In particular, prior foldable hoists have required the parts to be completely dismantled resulting in the loss of major parts and causing the assembly procedure to be complicated and time consuming. In addition, the folding procedures of other hoists results in tangles of hoist cables.
A collapsible hoist assembly is required which is safe and easy to use and which is collapsible to a convenient size without the use of special tools and/or without complicated mechanisms.